


As Long As There's Breath In My Body - До тех пор, пока во мне теплится жизнь

by Altra_Realta



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: Иногда ему казалось, что он все еще там, под горой, в Мории, - в месте, название которого он боялся произнести даже в мыслях. Бесконечные дни в темноте, в тишине. Настоящий кошмар, от которого хочется только очнуться.Мерри преследует прошлое. Выбор, который мог быть другим.Мерри решил принести Кольцо в Минас Тирит.Он ошибся.





	As Long As There's Breath In My Body - До тех пор, пока во мне теплится жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As Long As There's Breath In My Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679519) by [kathkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin). 



> Я продолжаю приносить в русскоязычный фандом фики Kathkin. Я очень надеюсь, что мои переводы не портят эти прекрасные тексты.
> 
> Благодарности:   
> Моей бете Sonte, потому что она рядом. Потому что она любит и бережет этот уникальный фандом. И потому, что она помогает и поддерживает меня.  
> Моей бете Verliebt-in-Traum, потому что она открыла мне целый мир, который я избегала до встречи с ней. Потому что она удивительный и яркий человек, с которым рядом тепло и спокойно. 
> 
> Я не знаю, какими словами благодарить автора за то, что она написала эти удивительные фики, и за то, что она разрешила мне их перевести.  
> Пожалуй, еще ни разу я так не влюблялась ни в в кого из авторов. Никогда.
> 
> Also available on [fanfics](http://fanfics.me/fic118764) and [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7395775).

— Как бы я хотел, чтобы Странник был с нами, — сказал Пиппин. — Наверное, он знал бы, что делать.

Смотревший на восток Мерри ничего ему не ответил. Белые городские стены, темные горы, красный отблеск и неуклонно надвигающаяся тьма. На секунду Мерри прикрыл глаза и увидел туннель и беспросветный мрак.

Иногда ему казалось, что он все еще там, под горой, в Мории, — в месте, название которого он боялся произнести даже в мыслях. Бесконечные дни в темноте, в тишине. Настоящий кошмар, от которого хочется только очнуться.

Мерри мог бы ответить: «Не будь глупцом, Странник тоже не знал бы, что делать, как не знает никто из нас. Ты же видишь, не можешь не видеть, что это конец». Но он лишь глубоко вздохнул:

— Не знаю, Пип. Уверен, он скоро вернется.

Арагорн уехал две недели назад, взяв с собой Леголаса и Гимли, и с тех пор от них не было вестей. Мерри не говорил этого вслух — и уж точно не сказал бы Пиппину, — но он перестал надеяться на их возвращение.

Во взгляде Пиппина теплилась искра надежды, и Мерри не стал ее убивать. Но и солгать он не мог.

— Не могу избавиться от чувства, что мы не должны были сюда приходить.

Сэм, сгорбившись, сидел на каменном полу и не решался посмотреть поверх стен.

— Нам нужно было пойти на восток, не на запад, ведь так? — спросил он.

— Не знаю, — ответил Мерри. — Может быть. Я не знаю.

— Думаешь, Фродо поступил бы именно так? — проговорил Пиппин, и у Мерри заледенела кровь.

— Не знаю. Что сделал бы Фродо, я тоже не знаю…

По спине словно ползали пауки, и не отпускало болезненное, покалывающее ощущение, что кто-то за ним наблюдает. Кто-то был на балконе, прямо за спиной, так близко, что Мерри чувствовал его дыхание, кто-то неподвижный, он следил, слушал, не отводил взгляд. Мерри цепенел, не в силах оглянуться назад.

Но все равно посмотрел. Балкон был пуст, как он и предполагал, но чувство никуда не исчезло.

Руку пронзила острая боль, холодный металл обжег кожу.

— Мерри? — это Пиппин. — Мерри, не надо.

Мерри опустил голову. Он все еще сжимал Кольцо в руке, стискивал так крепко, как мог, и даже не осознавал, что именно он держит. Пиппин попытался разжать его пальцы, но встретил сопротивление.

— Не смей! — завопил Мерри, отталкивая Пиппина прочь, и спрятал Кольцо под рубашку, с глаз долой, только вот не долой из мыслей. Он не хотел, чтобы Пиппин видел Кольцо, и тем более не хотел, чтобы Пиппин его касался. Ни Пиппин, ни Сэм не должны были притрагиваться к Кольцу, и Мерри не позволял им это сделать.

С каждым днем мрак приближался и тяжелел. И Кольцо, соприкасаясь с кожей Мерри, оставалось тяжелым и ледяным. Фродо чувствовал то же? Холод и тяжесть? Мерри не знал.

— Я только хотел помочь, — прошептал Пиппин.

По каменному полу зазвучали шаги. Сэм с перекошенным лицом вскочил на ноги, напряженный, будто ждал нападения даже здесь, в этой крепости. Таким он был с того дня, как они вошли под гору.

— Боромир, — выдохнул он.

При виде их всех на мрачном лице Боромира появилась если и не улыбка, то выражение вялого одобрения.

— Есть новости с севера. Вас зовут.

Боромир повел их через цитадель Минас Тирита к тронному залу. Там, скрючившись на троне умирающим пауком, сидел наместник, но Мерри едва обратил на него внимание.

— Гэндальф! — завопил он, задыхаясь от облегчения, и бросился к нему.

Все окружили Гэндальфа, как утята — мать, но он, несмотря ни на что, не утерял доброго расположения духа.

— Гэндальф, ты вернулся, — бормотал Пиппин.

— Тебя так долго не было, — вторил Сэм.

— Да, — кивал Гэндальф, — да, знаю.

Он быстро погладил Пиппина по голове. Гэндальф улыбался, но не улыбались его глаза.

Гэндальф вернулся в светящихся белых одеждах, и Мерри впервые после Мории начал надеяться. Если Гэндальф смог выбраться, если он сокрушил однажды подобное зло, может быть, ему снова было бы это по силам.

Пиппин смотрел на Гэндальфа, и Мерри видел на его лице простодушную надежду и тоску, он словно ждал, что Гэндальф достанет Фродо как кролика из шляпы.

— Есть новости? — спросил Пиппин.

Все еще держа руку на его плече, Гэндальф обратился к наместнику.

— Скверные известия с севера. Рохан пал под натиском Изенгарда. Войска Сарумана повернули на юг.

— Очень дурные вести, — сказал Боромир. — Значит, помощи оттуда можно не ждать?

— С севера никогда не было помощи, — отозвался Дэнетор.

— Все еще может случиться, — возразил Гэндальф. — Вся надежда сейчас на Арагорна.

— Твой легендарный король, Митрандир, — усмехнулся Дэнетор. — Твой король, вернувшийся лишь для того, чтобы снова уехать.

— У Арагорна есть поручение, — заметил Гэндальф.

— Он нас оставил!

— Ему пришлось это сделать! — крикнул Пиппин.

Гэндальф взглядом заставил его замолчать.

— У него есть поручение, — повторил он. — Он отправился в опасное место и еще может вернуться, но я не знаю, когда.

— Да, у него поручение, — вмешался Сэм. — Ты даже не сказал нам, что это за поручение, куда он…

— Помолчи, Сэм, — шикнул Мерри.

— Не буду! — распалялся Сэм. — Посмотри наконец правде в глаза — нет уже никакой надежды! Нет надежды с тех пор, как мистер Фродо…

Его голос сорвался и задрожал. Боромир протянул к Сэму руку, намереваясь его увести, но тот уперся.

— Тогда мы не знали, но все пошло прахом именно тогда. Именно тогда все пошло не так.

— Пойдем, Сэм, — попросил Боромир.

— Нет, пусть останется, — распорядился Дэнетор. — Он говорит разумные вещи. Митрандир, разве ты не должен был уберечь Хранителя?

Сэм яростно выдернул руку из хватки Боромира и, повернувшись, ткнул в Дэнетора пальцем.

— Это не его вина! Не смей его обвинять! Тебя там не было, ты не видел, никто из нас не мог бы остановить…

— Успокойся, Сэм, — сказал Гэндальф. — Иди с Боромиром.

— Я не буду молчать! — завопил Сэм. — А ты что сделал? — обернулся он к Дэнетору, и эхо его голоса заметалось по белым стенам. — Что ты сделал кроме того, что сидел здесь, зыркал исподлобья и пророчил гибель и дурные вести? И… и…

Боромир схватил Сэма под мышки, оторвав от пола. Сэм вырывался — еще как вырывался! Он ненавидел, когда его хватали и тащили большие люди — совсем как мешок с картошкой, как он однажды выразился.

— Поставь меня! — орал он, пинаясь и извиваясь, но Боромир держал его крепко. — Поставь меня, я еще не закончил!

Он лягался, бранился и царапал воздух, как рассерженный кот, но все попытки его были тщетны. Дверь закрылась, и криков Сэма больше не было слышно.

Гэндальф потер глаза.

— Долгий день, — произнес он, — я устал. Завтра настанет утро, настанет время для новых планов.

— Каких планов? — спросил Дэнетор. — Рохан пал. Гондор следующий.

Пиппин смотрел на него огромными, полными слез глазами, словно не мог поверить в то, что слышит. Гэндальф коснулся его плеча.

— Пиппин, иди с Сэмом и Боромиром, — попросил он. Пиппин в последний раз бросил на Гэндальфа растерянный, испуганный взгляд и ушел.

Мерри хотел пойти за ним, но Гэндальф остановил его.

— Останься со мной, Мерри.

В Белом Городе было холодно, и мрак нарастал с каждым днем. Было холодно, но спокойно, не мирно, нет, но в укромных уголках иногда, на мгновение, Мерри мог забыть о том, что скоро случится. Гэндальф вывел его из тронного зала в сумерки внутреннего двора. Студеный ветер бился в арке, раскидывая мертвые листья.

— Там все плохо? — спросил Мерри. — В Рохане?

— Не будем сейчас об этом, — предупредил Гэндальф.

Он снова улыбался, улыбка была грустная и странная, и ее не было в глазах Гэндальфа. Мерри всхлипнул, но собрался с силами.

— Ты должен сказать мне, если нет никакой надежды. Пожалуйста, Гэндальф. Я просто хочу узнать правду.

— Пока стоят стены Белого Города, есть надежда. И Арагорн еще может вернуться.

Мерри смотрел и искал в лице Гэндальфа хоть какой-то намек на обман. Не видел, но не сомневался, что Гэндальф, если только захочет, солжет как никто другой в этом мире. И все же Мерри был готов признать: Гэндальф верил в то, что говорил.

— Мы не должны были приходить сюда, — сказал Мерри. — Никогда. Разве нет? Я ошибся. Мы должны были идти на восток.

Сказать это Сэму и Пиппину — это одно. Признаться Гэндальфу — совсем другое. Мерри ошибся, и во взгляде Гэндальфа он видел подтверждение своим словам.

Он ошибся.

Гэндальф положил руку ему на плечо.

— Мериадок, этот выбор никогда не предназначался тебе, — мягко пояснил он. — Это не то бремя, которое тебе когда-либо должно было нести. Какую бы роль ты ни сыграл, я чувствую сердцем, что прав.

— Ты имеешь в виду, мне не стоило брать Кольцо?

— Нет, нет, — покачал головой Гэндальф. — Ты сделал то, что считал правильным. Это все, что у нас теперь есть.

— Скажи правду, — попросил Мерри. — Если бы ты был там, отговорил бы меня?

— По правде говоря, я не знаю, какой совет мог бы тебе дать. Я не знаю, какой совет мог бы дать любому из вас, — он сжал плечо Мерри. — Ты поступил мужественно.

Мерри шмыгнул носом, отер рукой лицо.

— Это не мужество. Я не знал, что я делаю. Не знал, Гэндальф.

Он был почти в бессознательном состоянии, оцепеневший от шока, от того, что с ним случилось. И когда он сделал шаг вперед, когда он вызвался — он помнил только: кто-то ведь должен, так почему же не я.

— Это так тяжело, Гэндальф, — выдавил Мерри. — С каждым днем тяжелее. Я чувствую, как у меня переворачивается все внутри. Как будто… будто меня изнутри рвут на части.

Эта тяжесть постоянно пригибала Мерри к земле. Постоянно тащила его на восток, словно он был на одном конце натянутой веревки, а на другом — Враг и Мордор.

Было и еще одно, куда более отчаянное стремление: использовать Кольцо. Надеть его, надеть и выскользнуть из Минас Тирита, и бежать, пока весь этот хаос не останется позади. Бежать, найти нору, забиться туда, переждать бурю. Бежать и бросить всех своих друзей.

Но Мерри не мог. Его поймали бы сразу. Его бы поймали — и все было бы кончено.

— Я только надеюсь, что с Фродо все было не так. Не могу представить, что он мучился так же.

— Страдания Фродо были недолгими.

И так же, как тогда, в Мории, Мерри увидел все сначала. Кошмарный, пропитанный кровью день под горой, день, когда мир начал раскалываться на части. Тьма, запах тления, Сэм, вопящий от горя. Ослепительный солнечный свет на склоне горы — и кровь, капающая на бледный камень.

Тени во внутреннем дворе удлинялись, а Мерри плакал против собственной воли, и слезы были мерзкие и жалкие, накопившиеся за много недель. Он рыдал не переставая, мир расплывался в пятно, на плечо легла рука, утешая, и Мерри спрятал лицо в белых одеждах Гэндальфа. Воздуха не хватало.

— Я все время чувствую его взгляд, — задыхался он. — Все время.

Чувствовал даже сейчас, во дворе. Глаза следили за ним, холодили кровь, прожигали затылок.

В голосе Гэндальфа появилась настороженность.

— Ты говоришь о Враге?

— Нет. И — да, — Мерри дышал глубоко и прерывисто. — Не о нем. О Фродо.

Гэндальф молчал, но что-то изменилось в его взгляде, и что именно, Мерри определить не мог.

— Я чувствую, как он на меня смотрит. Все время чувствую его взгляд. Иногда мне кажется, что я даже слышу его, он зовет меня. — Он посмотрел Гэндальфу в глаза. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что это невозможно. Скажи, что я просто схожу с ума.

Гэндальф сжал его плечо сильнее.

— Многое возможно.

От ужаса у Мерри перехватило горло. Он не думал, что Гэндальф знал лучше него самого, что он чувствовал, что с ним происходило. Он просто просил сказать ему правду — и он ее получил.

— Что пугает меня больше всего, так это то, что даже если я умру, мне не увидеть покоя, — произнес он. — Мы похоронили Фродо в Лориэне, но он не ушел с миром, он здесь, он все еще здесь.

— Мерри, — Гэндальф снова сжал пальцы, желая утешить или, может быть, успокоить, но остановиться Мерри уже не мог.

— Я не могу отдохнуть, — сказал он. — Я сплю, но вижу такие ужасные сны, что, когда просыпаюсь, будто бы вовсе не спал. — Он утер рукой нос и поднял голову. — Забери его у меня. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, забери, чтобы я мог отдохнуть. Ты единственный, кому я могу его передать.

Он никогда не думал, что ему придется носить Кольцо постоянно, — он взял его, как раньше взял Фродо,— до Минас Тирита, а там уже стало бы видно. Он рассчитывал передать Кольцо кому-то еще, кому-то, кто мог бы позаботиться о нем как следует, сохранить в безопасности.

Он знал, что они хотели Кольцо. Он видел, с какой голодной жадностью смотрел Дэнетор, и что-то похожее стал замечать в глазах Боромира. Они могли бы изменить все, если бы Кольцо было у них, но пока Гэндальф здесь, силой они Кольцо не возьмут.

Мысль о расставании с Кольцом пугала Мерри, и он не знал, почему.

Холодный металл врезался в ладонь. Слезы затуманивали глаза, и Мерри понял, что вцепился в Кольцо, и старался, но никак не мог разжать хватку.

Гэндальф мягко взял его руку, разогнул липкие, негнущиеся пальцы. Мерри задался вопросом, как долго он держал так Кольцо: может быть, с тех пор, как покинул тронный зал? Гэндальф потянул за цепочку и отправил Кольцо на законное место, туда, где оно было скрыто от глаз.

— Я забрал бы его у тебя в мгновение ока, если бы мог, — мягко сказал Гэндальф, но это не помогло. Мерри и так уже знал слишком много.

— Я скучаю по нему, Гэндальф, — признался Мерри. — Я никогда не думал, что останусь без него. Никогда.

— Я тоже по нему скучаю, — кивнул Гэндальф.

Они так и стояли в тихом внутреннем дворе. Ветер успокоился, и тени, как показалось Мерри, опустились, став менее глубокими. Гэндальф все еще держал руку на его плече, и, может быть, это успокаивало его самого еще больше, чем Мерри.

— Арагорн же вернется? — спросил Мерри.

— Не знаю.

— Что бы ты хотел, чтобы я сделал?

— Я не могу тебе сказать, — ответил Гэндальф. — Только не отдавай Кольцо. Никому. Ты слышишь?

— Я бы не смог, даже если бы и хотел. Но что если Арагорн не вернется?

— Тогда и решим, — пообещал Гэндальф.

— Ты говорил, что он — последняя наша надежда. Это конец, да? Только вопрос времени. — Пальцы снова потянулись к цепочке на шее, и лишь усилием воли Мерри отдернул руку. — Я бы хотел никогда не приносить Кольцо сюда.

— Мерри, — Гэндальф коснулся его лица, заставляя поднять голову. — Мериадок, что бы ни произошло, знай, что твоей вины в этом нет. Корни этого зла зародились задолго до того, как ты появился на свет.

— Ощущение, что эта вина лежит на мне, — проговорил Мерри.

— Нет, нет. Ты ни в чем не виноват. А сейчас постарайся уснуть. — Гэндальф провел рукой по его волосам. — Мы поговорим обо всем утром.

Не было бы никакого утра. Мерри не считал, сколько уже дней подряд утро не наступало, он и сейчас не понял, что день почти закончился. Сумерки не проходили никогда. Мерри спать не хотел, но хотел выполнить просьбу Гэндальфа.

В зале крепости Мерри поднял голову и увидел, что Боромир, словно тень, вышел к нему.

— Что он сказал тебе? — спросил он.

— Ничего, чего я бы не знал. Как Сэм?

— Совсем вымотался. Бедное дитя.

— Он всегда так, — ответил Мерри.

Боромир подходил все ближе, и с каждым его шагом Мерри осознавал, как он высок, как широкоплеч. В его взгляде был голод, как у отощавшего без добычи волка. Мерри испытал желание коснуться Кольца, сжать его в пальцах, защититься. И боролся с искушением, комкая плащ, только чтобы удержать руки на безопасном расстоянии.

— Он неправ, — начал Боромир. — Все не безнадежно. И никогда безнадежным не было.

— Я устал, — сказал Мерри.

— Столько ждать — безумие, — продолжал Боромир. — Ты должен это знать.

Мерри ничего не ответил.

— Я понимаю, почему ты не дал Кольцо моему отцу. Вероятно, можно счесть изменой, но я бы тоже не отдал ему Кольцо. Не сейчас. Но мы можем остановить это — ты и я.

Мерри видел это, видел в прекрасном, волшебном сне, от которого он не хотел просыпаться. Они могут быть спасены, все до единого. Больше не придется никому умирать. Ни Сэму, ни Пиппину, никому. Они все могут быть спасены.

Мерри напомнил себе, что сила Кольца никогда не даст то, что действительно хочешь, то, что по-настоящему хочешь. Боромир это знал.

— Если хочешь, забери его силой.

Боромир протянул к нему руку, и на мгновение Мерри подумал, что он так и сделает. На мгновение Мерри почти возжелал этого. Он стал бы бороться — конечно же, стал бы, — но в конце концов Боромир победил бы, и все было бы кончено, от него бы уже ничего не зависело.

Но дрожащая рука коснулась его плеча.

— Ты измучен. Прости. Я не должен был так с тобой говорить.

Когда-то они с Боромиром были друзьями. Но сейчас в его глазах был непреходящий голод, и проявил ли Боромир подлинную доброту или предпринял попытку заставить его думать так же, как думал сам, Мерри не знал. И полагал, что и то, и другое. И то, и другое.

Он отступил, и рука Боромира соскользнула с его плеча.

— Спокойной ночи, Боромир.

Прежде чем завернуть за угол, Мерри обернулся. Боромир смотрел, как он уходит, и, на секунду встретившись с ним взглядом, Мерри осознал: теперь все — только вопрос времени.

* * *

Мерри не спал.

Он сидел на полу рядом с кроватью. Ему никогда не нравилось спать здесь, на этом высоком месте, даже до того, как начались сны. Мерри сидел возле кровати, держа Кольцо в руке, до тех пор, пока крепость не погрузилась в мертвую тишину настоящей ночи. Тогда Мерри встал и вышел.

В темноте за пределами комнаты он на мгновение перевел дух. Он все еще мог вернуться назад и дожидаться конца.

Заднюю часть шеи покалывало, Мерри был не один, он был в этом уверен. Он стоял во мраке, охваченный стылым ужасом. Глаза наблюдали за ним из тени. Слабо шептал голос.

Мерри собрал всю свою смелость.

— Я знаю, что ты здесь.

И, что бы это ни было, оно исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось. Мерри вздохнул и пошел дальше.

Он собирался постучать, но дверь была открыта. Сэм ждал его.

— Сэм, — начал Мерри, но не закончил.

— Я собрал для вас кое-что, — сказал Сэм, передавая пакет, который вез из Ривенделла. — Только то, что вам нужно больше всего, и еда, и вода.

Сэм всегда видел и слышал больше, чем делал вид.

— Спасибо. — Мерри никогда не был благодарен так сильно за то, что ему не пришлось ничего объяснять. — Попрощайся с Пиппином за меня.

— Конечно, сэр.

— Он не поймет. Он захочет пойти со мной. — Голос начал дрожать, и Мерри вдохнул, пытаясь сдержаться. — Присмотри за ним, ты знаешь его привычку влипать в неприятности.

— Да, сэр. Я пойду с вами, если вы попросите.

— Я не могу тебя об этом просить. — Мерри не мог никого об этом просить.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Сэм. — Но я хочу, чтобы вы знали тоже.

— Не думаю, что здесь сейчас безопасно.

— И я, — согласился Сэм.

Сэм тоже видел. И Гэндальф. В крепости множилось неумолимое зло. Мерри не знал, не понимал, какой вред причинит Кольцо, если останется здесь. Но пока еще не было слишком поздно.

— Я должен с этим покончить.

Сэм положил руку ему на плечо.

— Пусть он покоится с миром, сэр.

Сэм видел больше, чем делал вид. Мерри не мог с собой ничего поделать. Он обнял Сэма так крепко, как хотел бы обнять Пиппина, Гэндальфа, весь город.

— Удачи, Сэм.

— И вам удачи, сэр, — пожелал Сэм. — Осмелюсь сказать, вам она очень понадобится.

В темной крепости было холодно, — так же холодно, как и в его руке. Мерри чувствовал вес Кольца в ладони, проводил подушечкой большого пальца по золотой грани и думал: «Оттуда оно не вернется».

Впервые он твердо решил надеть Кольцо.

* * *

Небо над головой было темным. А то, что вырвалось из него, было еще темнее, намного темнее ночи.

Глядя вверх, Мерри думал: «Что ж, это всегда имело мало шансов на успех».

В ночном небе раздался долгий, пронзительный крик, и был ли то вопль предупреждения или победы, Мерри сказать не мог, потому что все мысли его покинули. Его охватил безотчетный ужас, такой, которого он никогда не испытывал раньше. Он ослеп от страха, ослеп и онемел, и потерял разум. Он не мог бежать, не мог ничего, кроме как стоять и слушать этот крик над головой.

Потом вопль прекратился. К Мерри вернулась способность мыслить. У него было три пути: бежать на восток, бежать туда, откуда он и пришел, или продолжать оставаться на месте.

А нечто спускалось все ниже и ниже, похожее на огромную вонючую летучую мышь. Нечто было страшным, но всадник был гораздо страшнее. Они опустились перед Мерри на землю, и на мгновение ледяным ветром стало невозможно дышать.

Мерри уже сталкивался с ним. Он не понял тогда, что это было, но знал теперь. Он хотел сказать, заорать: я знаю, кто ты, — хотел отважно солгать: я тебя не боюсь! — но не мог найти слова.

Мерри думал: пока стоят стены Белого Города, есть надежда. Он думал: до тех пор, пока во мне теплится жизнь, я буду сражаться.

Он промолчал. Вытащил меч и стиснул его, и сразу спиной он почувствовал взгляд тех глаз, что следили за ним, но Мерри он уже не пугал. Взгляд был как рука на плече, и страх пропадал.

Это было словно рука на плече, успокаивающая, не перестающая напоминать, что, куда бы он дальше ни отправился, он никогда не будет один.

Мерри поднял меч и приготовился к битве.


End file.
